1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-correlation arrangement for producing N auto-correlation values R(k) (k=0, . . . N-1) of an auto-correlation function of a sequence of digital samples x(n) (n=-.infin., . . . , 0, . . . p) of an input signal, such samples being encoded as words of "b" binary elements, each value R(k) being defined by the formula: ##EQU2## the arrangement comprising a first register for storing the M most recent samples of the input signal, a second register for storing N values of the auto-correlation function, and at least one multiplying member cooperating with an adder member for effecting multiplying and summing operations of the M samples of x(n) as indicated by said formula.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such an arrangement is used with great advantage in signal processing, more specifically in spectral analysing techniques.
U.K. patent application No. 2,051,435 A discloses such an auto-correlation arrangement; in this known arrangement the first register is a shift register and the second register is constituted by a counter assembly.
This prior art arrangement is not very well suited for realization in integrated circuit technique. Actually, the presence of shift registers requires a significant surface area of the silicon wafer on which the integration must be realized. Generally, it is estimated that for processing a binary element with the aid of a shift register a dozen C.MOS transistors is required.